dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber
|start item = x2 }} Webber is an unlockable character in the Reign of Giants DLC. He is the third character that can't be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes and Maxwell. He has lower Sanity than most of the other characters but has more Health and Hunger. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him, while Mobs hostile towards spiders will be hostile towards him, too. Appearance Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago . His mouth stays open all the time and his spider eyes still move at times, suggesting the Spider is still alive. Unlocking To unlock Webber, the player has to find his skull as a drop from Spiders, then bury the skull inside a dug up Grave mound. After that, Lightning will immediately strike the grave. Webber will rise from the mound and become unlocked. Following this, numerous Spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave, but killing them is not required to unlock Webber. Special Power Advantage Webber can grow a Beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. This beard grows faster than Wilson's, each stage taking 3 days to grow for a total of 9 days for full length (Compared to 16 days for Wilson). He can shave this beard to obtain silk using a Razor. A silk beard provides 3/4 the insulation from freezing that Wilson's beard would but like Wilson's beard it will increase the rate at which Webber overheats in Summer. He also receives no health and sanity penalties when eating monster food, and starts with 2 Monster Meat and one Spider Eggs in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber. Walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the spiders inside the den and will not slow Webber down. He is also able to craft dens himself from 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands, and 6 Papyrus, as well as upgrading existing dens with Silk. Furthermore, giving meat to spiders will make them follow Webber for 1 full day and attack enemies for him. As well as being able to ally with Spiders, Webber does not take any sanity loss from any type of them, even Spider Queens. Disadvantage The downside to Webber's spidery traits is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters but hostile toward spiders (e.g. Pigs, Bunnymen, etc.) will attack Webber on sight. This does not affect neutral mobs such as Bees, Beefalos and Rock Lobsters. Tips *Due to his perk, Webber makes an excellent character for Caves exploration as there are far more Spiders underground than there are Bunnymen. *Befriended Spiders will eat any meat dropped from their kill after a short time, so make sure to collect it quickly for yourself. *If you have Spider Dens near your base and you have found Chester, the spiders will constantly attack Chester. With smaller dens in low quantity this is rarely an issue but with 3 or more tier 3 dens this could be fatal to the player if you try and defend Chester. So it is advised to leave Chester behind when having to go in your base or just plant the dens further away. *Feeding a Spider Meats or Pig Skin will cause multiple spiders to follow you within a small radius. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. Frog Legs, Morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. *It is recommended to cook Monster Meat fresh when deciding to eat monster meat directly to lengthen the spoilage time. The reason being that Monster Meat spoilage rate is less than half when cooked. To safely and easily collect large amounts of monster meat, silk, and spider glands use the following technique: *Plant multiple Spider Dens around your base. *When they are wandering around during the dusk/night feed one Spider a piece of Meat and tell it to attack another Spider (Do not attack it yourself.) *This will cause all of the Spiders nearby to swarm the offending puppet, and depending on how many dens you have this could be a huge number. *Once they're close, feed another one a piece of Meat, this will befriend many at once. *Once you have a nice following about equal to the neutral spiders, order another attack on an neutral Spider, they will begin to have a vicious war but if you did things correctly (i.e. never attacked a spider yourself) none of them should be aggressive towards you, allowing you to stand in the middle of the swarm, hold down space and collect all the drops as soon as they fall (this prevents them from eating the meat). *Make sure you don't have a weapon equipped while collecting inside the mosh pit or you might attack one by accident and get in trouble. *Befriended Spider Warriors can be used to easily hunt small animals (Butterflies, Rabbits etc) as their jump attack has enough range to kill small prey before they can run. Trivia *Because of Webber being an underaged boy, he has low sanity and makes childish comments. *When examining carrots, he says "I sort of miss being forced to eat these", referencing children's dislike of having to eat their vegetables. *Webber seems to talk alternating with "I/Me/My" with "We/Our/Us." where applicable, somewhat suggesting a two-minds one-body relation. It's likely that he is referring to the spider that ate him when not referring to himself directly. *If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the Don't Starve trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. *Webber has some similarities to the Spider-Man character Venom: both characters have a similar color scheme, both are associated with spiders, and both have a symbiotic relationship with another creature. *He is the second character being able to grow a Beard, the first being Wilson. *According to his quote when inspecting Red Birds, his favorite color is Red. *When Webber examines the Tam o' Shanter he says that it reminds him of his Grandfather. This means Webber could be of Scottish descent. *When examining an Alchemy Engine, he says "My father used to work on something like that," suggesting his father may have been a scientist or an alchemist. *Despite Webber being male, other characters will refer to him as "it" when finding him on the Nightmare Throne, most likely because in their eyes he's just a humanoid spider. *When struck by Lightning the Spider's skeleton is shown instead of Webber's human skull, suggesting that his head is actually inside the Spider's skull. *when Webber examines Birchnut Trees, he says, "My, what nice foliage you have" which may refer to the children's story about Little Red Riding Hood. Gallery Webber silho.png|Webber's silhouette Webber_portrait.png|Webber's portrait Webber ingame.png|Webber ingame Webber Revival.png|Webber, after lightning strikes the burial site. Webber Escape.png|Webber, escaping into his grave silk beard.png|Webber's Beard and the days it grows. Webberskull.png|Webber's Skull. Webber frozen.png|Webber frozen. Webber lightning strike.png|Webber struck by lightning. Webber special.png|Webber being followed by friendly spiders. Deerclops and Webber trailer.jpg|Deerclops chasing Webber in the Reign of Giants winter trailer. References ru:Веббер Category:Apparel Category:Characters Category:Reign of Giants